


Realizing & Cooking Lessons:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Ultimate Price Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Breakfast, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realizing that he was falling for his best friend, but realized that he might not feel the same way, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Realizing & Cooking Lessons:

*Summary: Danny realizing that he was falling for his best friend, but realized that he might not feel the same way, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was realizing that he is falling for his sexy & Hunky partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. It was hard to be around him, but at the same time, He looks forward to seeing him.

He loves it, when he makes the former seal smile, & just get him to laugh. He loves it when the hunky brunette acts goofy. Sometimes, He has a dream of taking Steve, & fucking him behind his desk, after business hours.

But, He is afraid to make his move, Cause, He thinks that the Five-O Commander doesn’t feel the same way, & it’s making him feel insecure at the moment. He hates it, Cause, Steve would see him differently.

Suddenly, There was a knock on the door, The Loudmouth Detective went to open it, & smiled at his super seal. “Morning, Danno, I got you your favorite breakfast, & coffee from our spot”, “Thanks, Buddy”, & leads him to the kitchen table, where they sit down, & eat.

The Shorter Man couldn’t help, but stare at the object of his affection, & Steve broke into his thoughts. He asked, “Everything okay, Danno ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Everything is just fine, How about I teach you how to cook one of my grandmother’s dishes, Before the family dinner tonight ?”, Steve smiled, & said, “I would love it”, They spent the rest of their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
